It's All A Game
by HazyDandelion
Summary: Gabriel has a game he likes to play with Crowley. Gabriel x Crowley Based on the prompt 'Gabriel likes it rough'. Rated M for obvious reasons. M/M


***Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters because let's face it. If I did it'd be called the 'Gabriel and Crowley Show' at this point.

* * *

><p><span>It's All A Game<span>

It was a game. Crowley knew this. The game was called 'Let's See Exactly How Mad I Can Make Crowley Before He Has An Aneurysm' and Gabriel was reigning champion. Nothing would deter him. If Crowley gave him his patented glare and silent treatment, he just got increasingly louder as if to make up for it. When Crowley got all shouty as he was wont to do, Gabriel was inexplicably pleased by this. There seemed to be no way that he could win.

They were standing in the kitchen arguing over the mess of powdered sugar, whipped cream, and waffle batter. Well. Crowley was yelling and Gabriel was leaning against the counter, causally licking some whipped cream off his finger. This served to only further frustrate Crowley because obviously Gabriel wasn't taking this seriously and it was completely distracting.

"I'm not joking, Gabriel. Do you know how much that countertop cost?" he asked trying to keep the anger in his voice as he watched Gabriel drag a finger through the cream and stick it in his mouth once again. "And stop that!"

"What, this?" And then proceeded to suck on his finger in the most seductive way he could which was very.

Crowley moved forward quickly, intending to yank Gabriel's finger out of his mouth and order him out of the kitchen so he could clean. He got as far as pulling Gabriel's hand away. For some reason he couldn't fully explain, instead of shooing him away, Crowley pinned him against the counter and kissed him. He was furious. Gabriel's wide grin wasn't doing much to help that. His fingers dug into the angel's wrist. A part of him considered that he might be hurting Gabriel but it had occurred to him that this was probably his intention as well.

He kissed him, biting on his lower lip hard enough to break skin. It made the kiss taste like sugar and blood. Gabriel moaned and Crowley pressed closer against him. He could feel how turned on Gabriel was and he knew his body was responding in kind. It did nothing to make him less angry. He reached up and yanked Gabriel's head back, exposing his neck. Crowley kissed and bit at the tender flesh until it was red. Gabriel was pawing at Crowley's clothes with the hand that wasn't pinned down and Crowley didn't stop him. The angel bucked against him, breathing heavy.

"Crowley…"

"Shut up, angel," he said and spun him around by his arm, twisting it behind his back as Crowley bent him over the counter. In a matter of moments, Crowley had both Gabriel's and his own pants undone. He then slid Gabriel's shirt up over his back and tossed it on the floor. Crowley ran his hand up his back and into the soft blonde hair.

"C'mon, Crowley, don't go soft on me," Gabriel said and Crowley just _knew_ he had that smirk on his face. He tightened his fingers-shoving Gabriel's face against the counter-not caring if he hurt him. Gabriel for his part pushed back against Crowley and moaned. He had been waiting for this for a while. All that time spent pushing Crowley's buttons, knowing it would eventually lead to this. (Because let's face it, Crowley just screamed angry sex.) Every bit of the pain from the way Crowley's nails dug into his scalp and his hip to the way he practically slammed into Gabriel with no warning just made him want more. Waves of pleasure went through his body as Crowley thrust into him.

Crowley was in a haze of pleasure and fury and he knew that only Gabriel could bring him to this point. His thrusts were fast and hard; he could hear Gabriel's hip bones smacking against the counter, hear his grunts of pleasure tinged with pain. He leaned forward, kissing the angel's back between his shoulder blades then biting down on the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, Crowley," he gasped out. "Harder!"

He was happy to oblige. Crowley pumped in and out harder, dragging his tongue up Gabriel's neck to his ear. He shuddered violently feeling the demon's hot breath against his ear. His pleasure was doubled when Crowley reached around and began running his hand up and down Gabriel's length. At first the motion was slow but then Crowley picked up speed, matching his thrusts. They were in sync; Gabriel grinding back against Crowley's hips and Crowley jerking him off with each thrust forward. When they came it was together as well, Gabriel spilling out over Crowley's hand. He straightened up and reached an arm behind him, placing it on the back of Crowley's neck.

"Still mad at me?" he asked.

Crowley huffed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

"You're cleaning up the mess," said Crowley.


End file.
